Waking Up Hot And Sweaty
by ivashkovfan
Summary: Sydney wakes up in Adrian's bed hot and sweaty. She tries to take care of the throb between her legs herself, but then Adrian wakes up..[One shot smut]


I looked over at Adrian lying beside me. He was breathing softly and steadily. I knew he hadn't slept in days, and I felt comforted by the fact that he could finally sleep peacefully with me next to him. Just then he rolled over, exposing his shirtless back to me. I felt my breath hitch as my eyes travelled over his naked body. It was 3am in the morning, and Adrian was asleep, it wasn't the best time for the space between my thighs to start heating up, but I couldn't help it. I felt a fire blossoming along my skin as I thought about touching his exposed skin, letting my hands trail down the centre of his back, to place my hands on each side of his hips. I thought about him turning over and drawing me closer, the feeling of him pulling my body against him.

Suddenly the space between my legs was throbbing. There was no way I could go back to sleep now. Though I wanted to feel him touching me, his fingers and lips exploring my neck, my collarbone, my breasts, my stomach, kissing me as he made his way down to where I wanted him most, I didn't want to wake him up. My own fingers were going to have to suffice.

My skin was burning . I pulled the tank top off and laid it on the bed next to me. Next I pushed the cotton shorts down. I trailed my fingers over my body slowly. I thought about Adrian's fingers brushing the length of my arms, his lips kissing the inside of my thighs, his tongue dancing over my erect nipples.

I'd only touched myself once or twice before, and it had felt okay but it didn't even compare to Adrian touching me. However, thinking about lying here naked, touching myself beside me was turning me on big time.

I closed my eyes and imagined the weight of his body on top of my own. The feel of the hard muscles of his chest against the softness of my own, his cock, hard and erect poking my soaking wet pussy. I brushed my finger over my clit and almost screamed out. I bit my lip and clamped my thighs together. I was suddenly scared I wouldn't be able to do this without waking him.

Thinking of him made the pressure build at my core and I couldn't stop myself from thinking about his hands prying apart my legs, his cock sliding into me, hearing him groan. I moaned aloud.

"Sydney?"

I glanced over at him. I had thought he was asleep but the light in his eyes told me he had definitely seen and heard more than that last moan. I felt a blush building in my cheeks, but before I had time to truly feel mortified, he had rolled on top of me.

He started kissing my neck and moved quickly down to my collarbone, in between my breasts, my torso, the inside of each thigh, my ankles. His kisses were quick and hurried as he made his way back up to my ear.

"Sage, why are you leaving me out of all the fun?"

I gasped as his finger brushed my clit, and I felt him smirk.

"Were you trying to pleasure yourself?" he whispers as his finger quickly brushed my entrance again. I moaned against his neck.

"Yes" I choked out. He grinded against me and I moaned loudly. I heard him take a sharp intake of breath before he crashed his lips against mine. His hands fast found home on my breasts. He massaged them gently his fingers flicking and twisting the nipples. I moaned into his mouth. He groaned against me and I smiled, I was turning _him_ on. He moved his lips from my mouth to my left breast and I moaned loudly as he started to suck slowly. I bit my tongue as he nibbled at one of my nipples. It felt so _good_. I was going to come, and he wasn't even touching me down there yet.

And then he pushed off me slightly, and his lips were gone from my breasts and I found myself letting out a noise of pain. The loss of physical contact with him was physically paining me.

Adrian groaned loudly as he pressed down against me, pinning me to the bed once again. "Jesus Christ" he mumbled. He rested his head in the crook of my shoulder and kissed my shoulder blade. "I love you" he whispered. "You know that right? I –"

"Adrian" I breathed. "Adrian please."

He looked up at me, his face all innocence. "What?"

"Just t-touch me."

His eyes lit up mischievously, "When a guy tries to be romantic..." he said huskily his voice trailing off as he closed the millimeter of space there had been between his crotch and my core. I sighed, closing my eyes in pleasure. "Adrian" I whispered.

He left a feather kiss on my forehead and then his head was moving down my body, he was kissing my breasts as his finger slipped in between the wet folds of my vagina and I involuntarily thrust into him, my hips convulsing. His finger moved slowly inside of me, in and out.

"Please, please, please" I begged him. I didn't even feel ashamed. I needed this. I needed him.

His finger moved out of me and then he was touching the sensitive numb, his finger moving in circles as I moaned. This was torturous. I could feel the pressure building and building and I was ready to come when he moved his finger. I cried out, the loss of his touch, too much to bear.

"Adrian" I gasped. But then I felt his hair tickling my thighs and his lips were there, his tongue darting inside of me.

A shiver ran through my whole body as he licked my clit over and over. A little scream escaped my lips.

"God, Sage" he breathed as I quivered underneath his lips. "Have you any idea what this does to me?" he croaked out.

His voice sounded so husky and sexy, so low and guttural and his breathing was unsteady and I couldn't think I couldn't respond I couldn't breathe -

I moaned as his tongue found my clit again, his tongue dancing around every area that mattered, he was sucking and licking and I couldn't function I knew I was near and then he had a finger slipped inside of me as his lips continued to devour the sensitive numb. I could feel his finger inside me, in and out, and in and out, in and out and_ in_

I screamed his name and his moan inside my thighs was the last thing I heard before I fell back exhausted with the thrill of the orgasm.


End file.
